Along with the development of memory, various memories are invented. One memory may include a plurality of memory dies. Those memory dies may be controlled by a controller via single channel. When multiple commands are needed to be executed for those memory dies, only one command can be executed via the single channel.
In the practical experience, the channel may be idle while one command is executed for one of the memory dies. Therefore, the bandwidth of the single channel cannot be used efficiently.